Paintball! (daxter33)
:Paintball! redirects here. To see the disambiguated page, see here. Paintball! is a famous first person shooter kurac game made by daxter33. It was later copied by Jaredvaldez4, but the game slot was then changed, and Jaredvaldez4's account was terminated. The game features players fighting in either the red or the blue team and fighting the opposing team with a paintball gun in a variety of game modes. Players can earn access to different paintball guns by leveling up to certain levels. Paintball! currently has over 360,000 favorites; this is the fifth highest amount of favorites of any game on Roblox. Paintball! is the second most played game on Roblox, only surpassed in place visits by Base Wars: The Land. Paintball! is also the second game to ever reach 20 million visits, as well as the most visited game that is under the FPS genre. Paintball! has been praised mainly for the complex scripting and gameplay present within the game, as well as the realistic nature of the function of the paintball guns. Several updates were recently added to the game. As of April 2013, the game currently has, in the most recent major updates, splats of paintballs added on the player being hit by an enemy to provide a more realistic feel. The paint splats also appear on any stationary object when targeted. Also, thrown grenades produce multiple paintball projectiles shooting in random directions. In addition, the Kill Cam (which provided a few seconds of a view of the enemy who killed the player) was improved, and a clip system for the weapons in the game was also added to make the game much more fair by requiring players to reload after firing all ammunition in a single clip. Three new maps have recently been added to the game; Lowlands by Fidler, Gorge by Artuha00, and Classic Paintball Custom by Finwei. Daxter33 is currently accepting more maps. A rocket launcher paintball weapon was recently added to the game as well. Weapons Paintball Guns Other Weapons *Players can throw small, round bright team-colored paintball grenades that creates a small explosion of multiple paintball splats that will tag enemies by pressing the key. Players also appear to have an unlimited amount of grenades, so the player can throw as many grenades as desired. Some physics are involved in the grenade when it is thrown, such as gravity and velocity, where the speed of the grenade rolling can be affected by obstacles that are in front of the rolling direction of the grenade. The paintball grenades do not require any levels to be used and is most effective in claustrophobic areas where it may contain other members. *Another weapon that the player can use in daxter33's Paintball! is the Paint Sentry. The Paint Sentry can be obtained as a kill streak reward for making 8 kills in one life. The Paint Sentry can be set up by pressing the number listed "Sentry" on the hot bar. After the number is selected, it will then show the Paint Sentry, which is white when first seen, and then pressing the left mouse button again to deploy it, which changes the color of the sentry to the team color it is aligned to the player who had deployed the sentry. It spots and automatically attacks any enemies who attempt to cross its path of shooting. The player will earn 100 experience per enemy that the Paint Sentry kills. However, it is possible for the enemy to destroy the Paint Sentry. While the player stays alive, with combined kills of the player and their deployed sentry, they can then earn 8 more kills in the current life. By doing this, the player can unlock another sentry. Each sentry unlocked can only be used once. In the new updates, the player must die before regenerating 8 kills in their current life to achieve another sentry. Bugs: If the player attempts to deploy a sentry in an invalid place, such as in the air, his/her sentry in the hot bar will disappear, and the sentry will not be placed. When the player switches back to his/her paintball gun, (s)he is still able to shoot, but the sentry will still display in the player's view. However, once the player respawns by any means, such as being killed by an enemy or resetting, the usable sentry will return in the hot bar. *Another weapon that any player can obtain are the landmines. Landmines can kill enemies when they walk over it. The landmines can be obtained after a player earns a 4 kill streak. They can set landmines by pressing the number in which it says landmines on the hotbar. *The newest weapon is the helicopter. This can be obtained when a 20-kill streak is received. As such, the helicopter is said to have been the deadliest weapon in the whole game. Controls Game Modes There is a total of six different game modes within Paintball!. The modes are: deathmatch, team swap, controller, elimination, capture the flag, and base defense. Each mode has a time limit of 15 minutes. If the objective of the game mode is fulfilled by a team, the game will end before the time limit ends, except for controller, in which the game almost always ends when the time expires, in which the victor is declared to the team with the most flags controlled when the time ends. Maps Paintball! currently has fourteen maps. daxter33 has stated in the description of the game that he is accepting more maps into the game for updates, so more maps may be added soon. Experience Chart The following is an Experience Chart. Reception Paintball! has had positive reviews which praised for its originality, realistic movements and entertainment. The game holds approximately 400,000 favorites and received approximately 91% rating from the community. It hasn't been rated by Maxxz and the Roblox Games Wiki, but has been well-loved by millions of fans from across the ROBLOX community. Trivia *The game is the most played paintball themed game on Roblox, as well as the second most played game of all time. *The game had its name changed to Paintball! *Paintball! was copied by Jaredvaldez4 in 2012, and got more place visits than the original. Daxter33's version of the game did not surpass Jared's game slot until after Jaredvaldez4 was deleted. *Paintball! was the 4th most played game on Roblox in 2012, after Pieperson50's gameslot, Catalog Heaven, and Base Wars: The Land. *Paintball! was visited a total of 10,096,274 times in 2012. *Paintball! is the second game ever to get over 20 million visits, and the fifth game to ever get over 300,000 favorites. Category:Games Category:Featured Games Category:FPS Games Category:Games with over 1000000 visits Category:Paintball!